Laminated electronic parts have been provided for implementing a variety of circuit functions. The laminated electronic part comprises circuit elements such as circuit components, connection conductors, and the like disposed on a plurality of wiring layers of a laminate in a distributed manner.
Meanwhile, as electronic devices are increasingly reduced in size and profile and provided with more and more functions, electronic parts which comprise the devices are highly required to be reduced in size and height (thickness), as well as to be increased in functionality and integration. For example, a filter for a laminated ceramic electronic part is one of main components of portable phones and wireless LAN devices. This filter employs a ceramic laminate which is constructed by forming electrodes on thin dielectric materials (laminate), and placing them one on another to form an inductor and a capacitor. Such a ceramic laminate is advantageous in providing for smaller size and lower profile. In addition, the ceramic laminate exhibits good characteristics in heat-resistivity, thermal expansion, thermal conductivity, resistance to chemical attack, and the like, as compared with resin-based glass epoxy laminates and the like, and is also utilized particularly for wiring of electronic parts to which higher integration is required. In this way, electronic parts including ceramic laminates are widely utilized in high-frequency electronic parts which are required to provide a variety of high functionality. However, as an electronic part is reduced in size, circuit elements (circuit components, connection conductors, and the like) disposed therein are necessarily brought in closer proximity, resulting in higher susceptibility to deteriorations in characteristics of the electronic part due to stray capacitance and undesired electromagnetic coupling. For this reason, several structures have been proposed for electronic parts to prevent mutual interference of circuit elements to one another, such as constructing an electronic part with a plurality of laminates which are laminated in different directions, and the like (see, for example, Patent Documents 1-4 below).